


Leurs corps étaient l'alcool qu'ils consommaient sans modération

by Ryopon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Haha j'ai essayé du moins !, Je pense que c'est le genre de smut accessible pour tous, M/M, Pas choquant mais assez explicite ?, Romance, Smut, Top Louis, but they share that really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopon/pseuds/Ryopon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leurs gestes se faisaient délicats de peur de briser l'autre, se caressant du bout des doigts, puis leurs hanches s'entrechoquèrent et ils partagèrent le doux chant du désir dont seule la lune était témoin. Ils tremblaient d'envie et leurs cœurs, pressés l'un contre l'autre comme les nombreuse nuits où ils se chuchotaient des mots doux séparés d'une porte, s'harmonisaient tels les tambours d'une parade.”</p><p>Ils s'aimaient mais on leurs avait dit de se taire et de se cacher. Alors la nuit les couvait & les embrassait de son voile noir en coton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leurs corps étaient l'alcool qu'ils consommaient sans modération

**Author's Note:**

> Oi ooiiii !
> 
> Bonjour à vous ! Tout petit OS qu'on pourrait considérer comme un drabble tellement c'est court (1122 mots seulement) mais qui me tient à coeur. :3
> 
> J'attendais le bus de ville et j'écoutais en boucle "Give Me Love" d'Ed Sheeran que j'adore. Et puis petit à petit j'ai eu des images, et cette chanson hurle tellement à l'amour que j'avais besoin d'écrire ce texte.
> 
> Alors le voilà, tout frais, et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira :)
> 
> Je vous conseille d'écouter "Give Me Love" tout en lisant parce que je me suis énormément basée sur cette chanson, et à la base je voulais que mon texte suive le rythme de la chanson. Donc il est conseillé de lire et l'écoutant ^^  
> Lien : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlNQD98lfUY
> 
> Voilà pour vous !
> 
> Excellente lecture,  
> Love. ♡

Le lit trônait au milieu de la chambre baignée dans le noir profond de la nuit. Les rideaux en voile blanc de la fenêtre laissaient pénétrer la clarté de la lune qui colorait les draps marrons en un léger bleu glacial. Leurs pas se suivaient de près sur le parquet foncé de la chambre, océan bleu noyant une forêt sauvage avec tendresse et émerveillement. Prunelles aussi brillantes que la nuit pailletée.

Leurs mouvements lents s'approchaient du matelas aux bras ouverts alors que leurs gestes se faisaient hésitants mais envieux. Le garçon aux yeux bleus laissa ses doigts glisser sur les bras saillants de Harry, avant d'agripper l'ourlet de son T-shirt. Hypnotisé par ses orbes émeraudes, il dévoila son bas ventre et le tissu noir rencontra leurs pieds sur le bois ferme qui les soutenait. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsque les longs doigts du bouclé caressèrent ses reins et qu'il l'allongea sur les draps frais bleutés, le matelas moelleux épousant ses formes charnues. Les lèvres rosées du grand brun embrassèrent les siennes tant convoitées, affamées, et Louis sentit son cœur rater un battement au chatouillement de sa respiration tremblante et brûlante contre ses lèvres. Son débardeur rencontra rapidement le tapis aux pieds du lit et les deux jeunes hommes se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, se dévorant.

Leurs torses se frôlèrent dangereusement, provoquant des décharges électriques qui les firent se cambrer. Harry ferma les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, à la sensation que lui procuraient les petites mains de Louis remontant le long de son torse gonflé jusqu'à sa nuque, scellant leurs bouches en un baiser ardent. C'était lent, passionné et langoureux en même temps. Brûlant comme le soleil mais aussi doux qu'un ronronnement. Leurs gestes se faisaient délicats de peur de briser l'autre, se caressant du bout des doigts, puis leurs hanches s'entrechoquèrent et ils partagèrent le doux chant du désir dont seule la lune était témoin. Ils tremblaient d'envie et leurs cœurs, pressés l'un contre l'autre comme les nombreuse nuits où ils se chuchotaient des mots doux séparés d'une porte, s'harmonisaient tels les tambours d'une parade.

Leurs corps partageaient des frissons qui les faisaient vibrer et la peur et l'hésitation avaient abandonné leurs gestes maintenant sûrs et désireux. Le soupir qui s'échappa d'entre les fines lèvres de Louis lorsque celles d'Harry dévorèrent son cou était lourd et tremblant, instable, et ses yeux roulèrent sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'écrasaient. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à ses boucles brunes lorsque sa langue dansa autour de ses tétons avant de la laisser glisser le long de son ventre doré, déposant ci et là des baisers électrifiants. Les papillons dans son bas ventre s'affolèrent et son membre à présent gonflé prisonnier de son boxer et pantalon ne demandait qu'à être libéré. L'appréhension l'endurcit davantage et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée lorsque Harry déboutonna son pantalon qu'il retira et se débarrassa près de la pile de vêtement sur le parquet, avant de retirer le sien, Louis se joignant à la tâche, un sourire en coin.

La friction entre leurs sexes, séparés d'un simple bout de tissu, les firent oublier le monde extérieur à leurs bulle de confort et de plaisir. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, leurs lèvres frôlèrent la peau de l'autre, et leurs souffles finissaient toujours par se mélanger. Il faisait chaud dans la chambre mais la température semblait les faire se rapprocher plus, comme si la chaleur qui émanait de leurs corps attirait l'autre et que la sueur les attachaient telle une corde tranchante. Leurs hanches se caressaient inconsciemment, cherchant plus de contact, demandant plus de friction, suppliant pour un peu plus de ce plaisir électrifiant.

Louis se cambra et ses gémissements bloqués derrière ses lèvres closes vibrèrent dans le creux du cou d'Harry, dont les dents s'emparèrent du lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla à s'en torturer tant il en voulait plus. Il s'attaqua à ses clavicules et son cou qu'il dévora à nouveau, avide de cette chair. Avide de cette odeur qui le rendait fou. Fou d'amour et fou d'envie. Et les doigts du plus vieux, agrippés aux muscles de son dos à y laisser des empreintes blanches, le rapprocha plus encore de son corps, suppliant pour plus, toujours plus.

Ils étaient ivres de plaisir et la liqueur étaient bien trop exquise pour s'arrêter de boire. Et même si leurs têtes leurs tournaient et qu'ils étaient pris de vertiges et murmuraient des mots incohérents, le liquide était bien trop tentant pour le refuser. Alors Harry se colla davantage, et leurs sexes se frottèrent à nouveau d'une manière qui les fit trembler et perdre le contrôle un instant. Puis Louis, perdu dans les abysses de ce péché à l'allure d'une fleur, renversa leurs position et s'attaqua tel un animal sauvage au torse tatoué du bouclé qui ferma les yeux et glissa l'une de ses mains à travers ses doux cheveux châtains. Et les secondes passaient si lentement qu'il cru que cette langue qui descendait jusqu'à son nombril et son bas ventre n'arriverait jamais à destination. Enfin, lorsque leurs boxers se retrouvèrent quelque part autour du lit et que le souffle frais et léger de Louis lui chatouilla le bout de son membre à présent bien dressé, il ouvrit les yeux et ses deux émeraudes se perdirent dans la noirceur du plafond alors que ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps froissés. C'était chaud et humide, et il ne pouvait plus contrôler sa respiration qui gonflait son torse de façon irrégulière à mesure où les jointures des ses doigts blanchissaient. Son souffle, rauque et lourd, bruyant, résonnait dans la chambre, et il ne savait plus si les sons qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres étaient de pure plaisir ou d'impatience alors que son compagnon s'amusait à faire languir le plaisir. Oh, douce torture qu'il aimait tant.

Et les choses s'accélèrent et l'adrénaline s'emparèrent de leurs deux corps en ébullition telle une course poursuite effrénée. Jambes enroulées autour d'une taille mince aux formes confectionnée pour elles, bloquées en un nœud de pieds aussi rigides que l'encre d'un bateau à l'eau soudée dans le sable mouillé. Et tout était fait de…

 

Passion, friction, désir, plaisir,

Touchés, lèvres, corps, reins,

À-coups, gémissements, souffles,

Chaleur, lèvres, poignes, langues.

 

Hanches, soif, sueur, étoiles,

Vagues, plaisir, noyade, besoin,

Désire, plaintes, soupirs, supplices,

Chuchotis, grognements, morsures,

 

Ecchymoses, griffures, empreintes,

Frissons, tremblements, folie, pulsion,

Pleurs, cris, à-coups, plus fort, encore,

Détresses, larmes, plus vite, battements,

 

Supplices, ivresse, manque,

Hanches, présence, dépendance,

Lèvres, baisers, mots doux, à-coups,

Tendresse, douceur, soupir, chaleur,

 

Passion, désir, friction, amour,

Feu d'artifice, couleur, chaleur,

Embrasses, baisers, sourires,

Souffles, caresses, lèvres,

 

Chuchotis, mots-doux, timidité,

Baiser, soupir, rêves, union.

 

 

_Son cœur contre son torse, ses lèvres pressées contre son cou,*_

_ Ils succombèrent pour leurs yeux qui brillaient dans la nuit l'espace d'un instant. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> * : paroles transformées de "Kiss Me", qui est de Ed Sheeran aussi xD
> 
> J'espère que cette petite lecture vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (commentaires, kudos…), je veux savoir ^^
> 
> Lot of love ♡


End file.
